Dragon's Stones
by GoddessSerenity1323
Summary: 5 girls, 5 stones, 5 guys- they have never met, but when they do... all chaos will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

HI!! ok... I don't own Sailor Moon... though i wish i did!! I'm trying a different story cause I just didn't like where the other was heading so please review and tell me what you think! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the Dragon's Stones first appeared, five sisters had been running through the fields. They found the stones lying in a circle- one white, one yellow, one blue, one red and one green- each their favorite colors. The sisters took them home and made them into beautiful necklaces, little did they know that the Dragon's Stones were quite powerful, to be exact the most powerful force when put together. In the shadows a spy had seen them find the stones and disappeared to tell his Queen.

As the years pasted, the sisters had been attacked now and again by people trying to gain the stones, they soon learned of the stones powers and taught themselves how to use it to protect themselves. No attacks came for a period of time, so the sisters all married and went their ways. While the years pasted, the Queen had been training an army to go up against the sisters.

The sisters daughters had all married and had daughters of their own. The sisters granddaughters were born with unique symbols on their foreheads but disappeared into their heads. These were the indicators that these girls were the ones that could defeat the Queen and the Negaverse. The day after the granddaughters were born the Negaverse attacked. The sisters bestowed the necklaces on their granddaughters and told their daughters to run, and that they would fight the Negaverse as long as they could. The Negaverse defeated the sisters, but little did they know was that they would face an even stronger force than the sisters…


	2. Chapter 2

HI!! ok...here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1- Serena

Today was Serena's 17th birthday, and she was running late for school… again. Her mother had come into her room, woken her up, and told her happy birthday. After she and her mother talked for a minute, she gave her a little box and left to get breakfast ready. Serena decided to take a peek at what was inside the box before she left for school. When she opened the box, she gasped, inside was her grandmother's white necklace, the one her mother had told her about. Also inside was a note that said, "When all are together, a great power will emerge." Serena was confused by this, but just shrugged, put on the necklace and ran out the door.

On the way to her school, she felt like someone had been following her, but when she would turn around their was no one there. Serena then ran all the to school and into the school building. As she got to her room, she sneaked in the back so not to get a detention.

Molly, her best friend, said, " Serena, you are late again!" Serena just smiled and blushed.

School went like normal, except Serena always felt like someone was watching her. At lunch, Serena and Molly were on their way outside to eat. Serena was talking to Molly and not paying attention to where she was going when she ran straight into someone's chest. She fell right down on the ground; she looked up to say sorry to whoever she ran into but she just stared. He was just so handsome, with his ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, and tall.

He stared right back at her, and saw her necklace, mumbled sorry and went around the corner. Serena was quite confused by this. When she knew he was out of hearing range, she asked Molly, "Who was that, Molly?"

" That was one of the new transfer students, he is a senior and at the top of his class." Molly said.

For the rest of the day, Serena was not able to concentrate, wondering what made him stare at her like that. She didn't ever see him for the rest of school.

Serena and Molly decided that they would go to the Café Expresso before they went home. While they were walking to the Café, Serena got the feeling that someone was following her again. She turned around and saw the new transfer student, when he saw her look at him he stopped in his tracks and stared.

'Hmm… this is a little weird.' she thought.

They got to the Café, ordered their drinks and started on their way home. Serena looked behind her again after she and Molly had been walking awhile, and saw that guy behind them again. Now she was starting to freak out.

'This is getting majorly weird!' she thought.

They finally got to Molly's house and they went inside for a few minutes. After Serena was sure that he was probably gone, she went outside and started on her way home. She accidentally dropped one of her books behind her and when she turned around to pick it up, a few feet away was that guy and he was standing behind a tree. To see if he was really following her, she decided to make the block. She saw that he was still following her, so she sped up a little and turned the corner really fast. After he didn't pass her, she looked around the corner and he was nowhere in sight.

'How odd,' she thought, ' I thought for sure that he was following me.' She turned around to head back home and gasped…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok... i know they are short but that is how the first few chapter are supposed to be the real story starts later... it is a building process! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Mina

Mina woke up early to get ready for school because today was her 17th birthday and she wanted to look her best. She went downstairs to eat breakfast, and her mother laid a little box before her and said, "Happy Birthday!"

Mina opened the box and gasped. Inside was her grandmother's yellow necklace. There was also a note with the necklace that said, "When all are together, a great power will emerge."

"What an odd thing to say," she thought.

"Thanks Mom, I am going to be leaving for school now!"

She was almost to school when she had the oddest feeling, the feeling that she was being followed.

She brushed the feeling aside and went inside the school. School was normal until she saw a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy staring at her intently. She continued with her classes, and realized that boy was in every single one of her classes!

"Oh great!" she thought, "I have to deal with his staring in every class."

After school, she was on her way to meet some friends, and had that feeling again the she was being watched. She turned around.

"Hmmm… no one there. I could have sworn." And then she saw him; the boy was up in a tree looking at her!

"Great, now I have a stalker!"

She started walking faster and finally met up with her friends. After they talked for a few minutes they decided to go to the Café Expresso. After they finished their coffee they all started to go home.

"I'll see y'all later!" said Mina.

"Bye!" chorused her friends.

She decided that she would run a couple of errands before she went home, so she ran into a local store to look around. After awhile she wondered into the clothes section to look around and caught a glimpse of blonde hair whip around the corner.

"Alright, that is it! I'm going to do something about this!" she said to herself.

Mina saw him run out of the store and down the street. She started running after him. After she got him back in her sights, to took an abrupt turn around the corner. She turned the corner and he was nowhere in sight.

"Weird, I was right behind him!"

There was a faint thud that she didn't hear behind her. Hands came around her waist and mouth. She tried to scream but her screams were muffled while she was dragged away…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Ami and Lita

Ami woke up to her mother squealing "Happy 17th birthday, Ami!"

"Good morning, Mom." Said Ami.

"Here is one of your presents, I wanted you to open it before you go to school." Said her mother as she left Ami's room.

"Well, this is the first time I've gotten a present before school," she thought.

She put the box down on her bed and went to get ready for school. After she was done getting dressed, she opened the box and in it was her grandmother's blue necklace. There was also a note that said, "When are all together, a great power will emerge."

"So weird!" Ami thought.

She went downstairs and said bye to her mother and left for school. She met with her friends Lita so they could walk to school together.

"Good morning, Lita!" said Ami.

"Morning, Ami and Happy birthday!" said Lita.

"Happy birthday to you too! How is your morning so far?" Ami asked.

"It has been great!" said Lita, "I woke up and made breakfast and my mom came and gave me a present before school!"

"Oh! What was it?" exclaimed Ami.

"It was a green necklace that belonged to my grandmother."

"Wow! I got a blue necklace that belonged to my grandmother this morning, too!"

"That is great!"

They then arrived at the school and went to their separate classes.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ami." said Lita.

"Ok! I'll save you a seat!" replied Ami.

The morning classes went by fairly fast. There were two new transfer boys in their morning classes. Ami felt a weird vibe coming off of the boy that was in her class.

Lunch rolled around and the girls met at their usual table.

"Hey Lita!"

"Hey! How were your morning classes?"

"They were pretty good, but there is this new guy in my morning classes and makes me feel a little nervous. How about yours?" asked Ami.

"Good too. I also got a new boy in my morning classes, and I feel the same way. There is something about him."

"Look! There is the guy in my class," said Ami.

"Oh! He is sitting with the guy from my class. I guess they know each other" said Lita.

The bell rang for the afternoon classes then. So the girls gathered their things and went to class. Since they both had the same afternoon classes together they went and sat in the back so they could talk.

"So what are you doing for your birthday tonight?" Lita asked.

"Probably eating supper with the family and opening presents. What about you?"

"Same. We should go to the Café Expresso after school and hang out."

"Ok, sounds great!" said Ami.

"OMG!" Lita almost screamed.

"What, what?" Ami said.

"The two guys from our morning classes are in our afternoon classes! And they are staring at us!"

"Oh dear, and the only two vacant seats are behind us!" Ami whispered as the boys started to walk towards the seats behind them.

Afternoon classes were agonizing. The feeling that they were constantly being looked at was overwhelming. Finally the classes were done. The girls grab their bags and ran out the door.

"Finally, I didn't think we would ever get out!" Lita sighed.

"Me either! Anyways lets head over to the Café."

"Ok! I am going to get a large cup of coffee," replied Lita.

As they were walking to the Café, they were not aware of the two figures that were following them. After they were done at the Café they started on their way home.

"After I get home and ask my mom if you can spend the night I'll call you." Said Ami.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan," said Lita, "I'll see ya!"

"See ya!"

They went their separate ways to their homes and that is when they were ambushed. Lita heard Ami scream and was starting to run toward her but Lita was grabbed from behind and dragged away, while Ami was knocked unconscious and carried in the opposite direction…


End file.
